Only For You
by SkittlexLovee98
Summary: It's Carly's 18th birthday, and someone comes for a nice visit. -One-shot-


Hey guys!  
My second fic, ever! It's so exciting!

Ok, so this one is set in **Carly's 18th birthday** _( i umm..saw on icarly-dot-wikia-dot-com that Carly was 17 , sooo yeah )_ and i guess she's dealing with her feelings of missing someone that lives far away.. _(that's a little hint on who she's **paired** **up** with in this fic :3_) and i guess she gets a surprise visit from someone special :)

So.. On with the story :)

* * *

Carly groaned as she got out of bed. She started walking to the bathroom to wash her face. _It's my birthday today,_ She thought, _But why do I feel so...dull?_ She shook her head, maybe it's just tiredness.

After Carly washed up, she went back to her room to get some clothes and then went back to the bathroom to take a shower.

She then came downstairs to get some food. She was just looking down at the _ring_ she's wearing, when suddenly...

* * *

"Surprise!" Oh my god, they really scared the shizz out of me. To put it simply, I see Spencer,Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Wendy, & T-Bo in our kitchen, holding party stuff of some kind. "Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Spencer said. I smiled, "Thanks, Spence. Yet another successful 'Surprise' attempt, I see." He laughed.

Sam and Wendy ran to me and gave me this big i'm-hugging-you-but-i'm-squishing-you hug. When they pulled away, I looked at Sam. "Sam, that was very girly. I didn't think you were capable of that." Wendy giggled. "I promised her some bacon if she did that." I rolled my eyes. "Of course." Sam grinned at me. "Well, aside from the free bacon, it **is** your 18th birthday!" I laughed softly.

T-Bo walked up to me and gave me a coupon. "Here, it's special since it's your birthday." I looked at the coupon, then my eyes went big. "Ohmygod! Free smoothies for a week? Seriously?" T-Bo smiled big and said, "Yeah, I was gonna put some 'business-wisdom' there but, since you're a grown-up now, I think you may deserve better." I grinned.

"And from Freddie Benson, here is your...bottle of water!" I gave him a look. "That's it? I'm 18 and I get a bottle of water?" He smirked. "I have another present back in my car, but I think you're gonna need this one for now." I raised one of my eyebrows. "Okay.." Then, I noticed the rest of them staring at me, with Gibby getting all...spazzy excited. "Start drinking it Carly!" Gibby said, smiling widely.

"Okay.." I said, then I cautiously took a sip.

"This is getting weird you guys." I turned to my brother as a final plead for help, "Spencer?" Spencer gave me a reassuring smile. "Happy 18th Birthday Carly. Hope this present doesn't kick you or burn your room down. I...um..we..got you something-" "Or **_someone_**!" "**Gibby!**" "Sorry..."

"W-wait, a person? Is it dad?" Spencer frowned. "Uh..no. Dad has another mission, **BUT** he has something for you, **AND** he was also part of this." I started to get kind of scared, curious, and agitated. "Okay...well, what is it? Or who is it?" I said as I took a gulp out of apprehension.

Freddie gave a small smile then looked at his watch.

_"In five, four, three, two..."_

* * *

**'DING!' **  
It was the elevator. Carly turned to look at it. As it went up, it slowly revealed the one person haunting Carly's dreams since day one-_a.k.a. The day One Direction met the iCarly crew-_**Harry Styles.**

Carly did a spit-take. _'No way.'  
_" Hello,my love. Enjoying your water?" Carly's mouth hung open. For a second, she thought of it all as a dream.  
_'Oh my god, this...this is impossible...he-he's supposed to be with his band right now! I-I must be drea-'_ "What? No hugs? No 'Oh honey, you're back!' ?"  
It took a brief moment for Carly for it all to sink in.  
_'Harry's back...oh my god, Harry's back!'_ Carly let a big smile form on her face and just ran up to Harry and hugged him. Harry just grinned and pulled her closer-if that was possible.

While hugging Harry, tears were starting to form in Carly's eyes. She then pulled away with a sniff. "I-I'm so glad you're here." Carly said as she bit her lower lip, her arms still around Harry's neck. Harry grinned. "It's your birthday, love. Of course, i'll be here. And-" He used his right hand to get something out of his pocket. "This is for you." Harry gave Carly a little blue box with a red bow on it.

"Happy Birthday, Carly-kins." Carly took the box from him and carefully lifted the top, inside was a a ring, like her last one, except this one had silver band and the silver and red part of the British flag was embedded with rhinestones.  
"Oh my god, wow.. Harry, it's so cute." She looked at him with her brown orbs shined with almost-tears. "Thank you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And this ring..."  
"I know it's pretty much the same as the last one, but this one..." Harry interrupted while pointing at the new ring, "This one means that my love for you will shine through everything."  
One tear flowed freely from Carly's right eye. She smiled wildly. "Harry, I..." She trailed off. "Yeah?" Harry looked at her with his hands on her hips, gently pulling her closer.  
Carly bit her lip again and said, "I Love You." Harry smiled softly at her and pressed his forehead to hers. "I Love You too, Carly Shay."  
Harry paused for a second, then said, "Mind if I kiss you?"Carly just smiled. "No, not at all."

Spencer just looked on at the scene, then smiled. T-Bo nudged his arm, "You did good, Spence."  
Freddie and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
Gibby just stood there looking at Carly and Harry's kiss. He sighed dreamily.  
Then said,

_"Happy endings are **so **awesome."_

* * *

**_So..for the people who were expecting Colonel Shay to arrive,_ **_**I AM VERY SORRY**._  
I myself still don't have a clear view of how Colonel Shay looks or how he would behave around his kids/his kids' friends. I mean, there are a few descriptions, but I guess I'm just gonna leave it to Dan Schneider to give us an official appearance by Colonel Shay.

**_And for the people who didn't really know who to expect_, IT'S HARRY STYLES Y'ALL!  
**After watching the _**very,very **_few videos of **Harly (Harry x Carly) **on youtube, i got this nagging feeling that I wanna try writing an iCarly fic. And that it would be one that I would be most challenged with. Because, basically, I put Miranda Cosgrove's style here, the ever non-appearance by Colonel Shay, Spencer being a great brother, Wendy being in the scene, Sam=girly (kinda), T-Bo=giving coupons that make sense, and Freddie being..Freddie (i guess..), and Gibby=NOT fangirling all over a 1D member, so I'm not really sure if this is the kind of iCarly fic people would read, but I'll take the chance. :)

**_And for the people who support Larry Stylinson_, I LOVE LARRY STYLINSON!  
**The reason I wrote this **Harly** fic is not because I'm leaving the **LS** fandom, but because I want to know if people who (i guess) don't know about **LS** or the 1D fandom itself will atleast like **Harry x Carly **after the episode '**iGo One Direction**'.

Please, **PLEASE**, **do not flame** this fic just because you like **LS **better or you have something against either the **iCarly **fandom or the **One Direction **fandom. Seriously, guys give it a rest.

_**And if you read all the way down here, **_**THANK YOU SO**** MUCH!****  
**I hope you all leave a review, because, I really want to know what people think of **Harry x Carly. **I'm like, real curious.

Link to Carly's outfit & her rings (old & new) will be in my profile soon. :)

Thank you for reading! And I guess the following is abit overdue.

**Disclaimer ; I DO NOT own iCarly, One Direction or it's curly-haired member, Harry Styles. That is all, thank you.  
**

**-Jess :)**


End file.
